


Hello world

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [3]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human!Transistor, Humanoid!Transistor, Romance, Transistor's name is Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were his last and first words for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Fair warning: I never played this game.
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the characters._

_Hello world_.

They’re his first words to her. She’s surprised because right now, right now he can’t see anything but her face. She tilts her head to the side.

“Hello world” Blue repeats and gently touches her cheek with his new hand. 

His whole body is new and he can’t get enough of _her_.

Red opens her mouth but silence doesn’t speak. She purses her lips in a thin line and Blue chuckles.

“Oh, Red” he says with fondness and something she already knows is love. 

It’s warm coming from him, soft and so safe. 

“Red” his voice is curling around her name and it’s something… not new, he says it all the time. But it feels more solid now, solid like he is before her. “I’m sorry about your voice”

Her hands are steady, when she grabs his face and makes him look at her. Blue’s new eyes are set on her and it feels… it simply feels. It’s everything.

“I know it’s not my fault” Blue says and smiles lightly. “But I wish it was my life than…”

Red closes him in a tight embrace and she keeps shaking her head. 

_Hello world_ were his last words to her and she doesn’t want to remember that part. 

“I’m sorry” Blue puts his gentle arms around her. “I promise not to die today”

Red jabs him.

“Fine” he laughs. It’s a deep, rich sound and Red likes this side of her Blue. “I promise not to die anymore”

Red smiles against his skin.

She’s happy.


End file.
